zakyoworldxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulbasaur (フシギダネ)
'''Information about Bulbasuar''' '''Bulbasuar is the first pokemon ever discovered in the world. It is the grass starter in the Kanto Region. It evolves into Ivysaur. Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs and has a large bulb on its back that is able to shoot seeds out of. It also has large red eyes and has very sharp teeth. It`s skin is a light turquoise color with dark green spots. It has three claws on all its four legs. It`s most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its bulb. Bulbasaurs have'' ''bulbs on their backs that grow steadily larger as the Bulbasaur matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into a Ivysaur! As Bulbasaur is a starter pokemon, it is hard to locate, however, it could be found near streams. A female and male Bulbasaur look alike. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur at Level 16. ''' '''Pokedex Entries''' '''Pokemon Red''' '''A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plants sprouts and grows with this Pokemon.''' '''Pokemon Blue''' '''A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon.''' '''Pokemon Yellow''' '''It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy.''' '''Pokemon Gold''' '''The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows.''' '''Pokemon Silver''' '''It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger.''' '''Pokemon Crystal''' '''While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow.''' '''Pokemon Ruby''' '''Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun`s rays, the seed grows progressively larger.''' '''Pokemon Sapphire''' '''Bulbasuar can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun`s rays, the seed grows progressively larger.''' '''Pokemon Emerald''' '''Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun`s rays, the seed grows progressively larger.''' '''Pokemon FireRed''' '''There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokemon was born. The seed slowly grows larger. ''' '''Pokemon LeafGreen''' '''A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon.''' '''Pokemon Diamond''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon Pearl''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon Platinum''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon HeartGold''' '''The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows.''' '''Pokemon SoulSilver''' '''It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older the seed also grows larger.''' '''Pokemon Black''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon White''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon Black 2''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon White 2''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.''' '''Pokemon X''' '''A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon. ''' '''Pokemon Y''' '''For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. ''' '''Pokemon OmegaRuby''' '''N/A''' '''Pokemon AlphaSapphire''' '''N/A''' '''Game Locations''' '''Pokemon Snap: River Cave''' '''Pokemon Channel: Bus Stop/ Phobos Train''' '''Pokemon Trozei: Endless Level 16''' '''Pokemon Red Rescue Team: Starter Pokemon''' '''Pokemon Blue Rescue Team: Starter Pokemon''' '''Pokemon Explorers of Time: Mystifying Forest ( B1F-B13F''' ) '''Pokemon Explorers of Darkness: Mystifying Forest ( B1F-B13F )''' '''Pokemon Rumble''': '''Quiet Forest''' '''PokePark Wii-Pikachu`s Adventure: Meadow Zone''' '''Pokemon Red: Pallet Town from Professer Oak''' '''Pokemon Blue: Pallet Town from Professer Oak''' '''Pokemon Yellow: Cerulean City from girl if Pikachu`s Happiness is high enough''' '''Pokemon Gold: Time Capsule''' '''Pokemon Silver: Time Capsule''' '''Pokemon Crystal: Time Capsule''' '''Pokemon Ruby: Trade''' '''Pokemon Sapphire: Trade''' '''Pokemon Emerald: Trade''' '''Pokemon FireRed: Pallet Town from Professer Oak''' '''Pokemon LeafGreen: Pallet Town from Professer Oak''' '''Pokemon Diamond: Pal Park''' '''Pokemon Pearl: Pal Park''' '''Pokemon Platinum: Pal Park''' '''Pokemon HeartGold: Reward from Professer Oak after defeating Red''' '''Pokemon SoulSilver: Reward from Professer Oak after defeating Red''' '''Pokemon Black: Dream World''' '''Pokemon White: Dream World''' '''Pokemon Black 2: Poke-Transfer''' '''Pokemon White 2: Poke-Transfer''' '''Pokemon X: Gift from Professer Sycamore''' '''Pokemon Y: Gift from Professer Sycamore''' '''Pokemon OmegaRuby: N/A''' '''Pokemon Alpha Sapphire: N/A''' '''Moves of Bulbasaur''' '''Tackle Growl Leech Seed Vine Whip Poison Powder''' '''Sleep Powder Take Down Razor Leaf Sweet Scent Growth ''' '''Double-Edge Worry Seed'' ''Synthesis'' ''Seed Bomb'' ''Toxic''' '''Venoshock Hidden Power Sunny Day Light Screen Protect''' '''Safeguard Frustration Solar Beam Return Double Team''' '''Sludge Bomb Facade Rest Attract''' '''Echoed Voice''' '''Round Energy Ball'' ''Sword Dance Grass Knot Swagger''' '''Substitute Rock Smash Cut Strength ''' '''Sprites''' '''Pokemom TCG'''